


Pumpkin Spice

by selenitebones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, i did a fuckton of research for this, let me live ok, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenitebones/pseuds/selenitebones
Summary: Jack and a friend have a fun day out on the town.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this was a request and I'm posting it as an example of my recent work bc I'm opening up commissions! Contact me through my tumblr account (vnmwrites) if you're interested! Thanks!

It was peaceful out, which was a nice change. Autumn was beginning to seep into the air, the leaves of trees noticing it most of all. They had all begun to tint a brilliant red, rivaling sunsets; the sky during an apocalypse in a movie; the battlefield scene during _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_. The air was crisp, the sun was bright, and two people (well, more like one person and a nephilim) walked down a sidewalk in downtown Plymouth. One held a plastic bag in her hand while the other walked with his hands in his pockets. The aroma of a multitude of herbs clung to the two as they walked down the street, unwilling to separate from the fibers of clothing and hair. 

"Where do you want to go next?" Hazel asked, pulling out her phone to activate Pokemon GO for the walk around the town. Plymouth was one of the best, most pokestop-filled towns around in a fifty-mile radius, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to capitalize on this opportunity. 

"What else is there around here?" Jack asked, sneaking a peek at her phone screen. He watched as Haxel clicked on a Pidgey that popped up. 

Hazel hummed an uncertain response. "I'm not sure," she confessed. "I usually stick to the stores I know of. There was just Earth Lore, which we went to. After that, I know of a small clothing shop, but that's not in either of our styles." She paused and considered. "I know there's a Starbucks and a really good cupcakeria around here, near the center of Plymouth."

Jack perked up at the mention of cupcakes. "I think you mentioned those a month or so back. You had the lemon one?"

Hazel grinned, sheepishly. "Yeah, that was it. They're really good, though. You can't blame me for talking about them."

"I suppose I can't," Jack smiled back at her. "Could we go? I don't think I've had one of those cupcakes before." His eyes flitted up, remembering something. "Besides, if it's by the middle, we could look at all of those skeletons set up on display."

"Oh yeah, the skeletons!" Hazel laughed, remembering a picture she took a few years back of a skeleton dressed as a certain orange political figure. "They're really good this year, or so I've heard." Flicking around the map in Pokemon GO, she checked the location of the cupcake place (she didn't actually know the name of the shop). "We're going in the wrong direction. Turn this way," she said, then guided the pair in the right direction.

"What kinds of flavors do they have?" Jack wondered, eyes cast upwards to the sky. "I like vanilla."

Hazel scoffed, waving a hand dramatically in front of the two. "You're not going to want to get vanilla in that store," she declared. "There's so many other flavors, and they have seasonal cupcakes too! You have to try something different every time you go in."

"What do you mean by seasonal flavors?" Jack requested clarification.

"New flavors that change out with the seasons." Hazel explained. "Like, for example, around autumn, pumpkin spice lattes come around at Starbucks, and go away when it starts to become winter. But, they come back the next year when it's autumn again."

"Oh," Jack mumbled. "What does it taste like?"

Hazel rubbed her cheek thoughtfully. "I don't know. I've never actually tried one of them. Never been there at the right time or place." Her phone buzzed, and she looked down to find a Bulbasaur near her avatar. Grinning, she clicked on the little green dude, attempting to capture it. Jack looked over her shoulder again, trying to figure out how exactly the creature fit in a small capsule. She caught the Bulbasaur and snapped her fingers in celebration. 

"Good job," Jack congratulated.

"Thanks," Hazel laughed. "Do you want to nickname him?"

"You can do that?" Jack tilted his head in confusion. Hazel smirked (at least, she thought she was smirking; the real expression on her face was too soft to be considered a smirk) and angled the phone in his direction. 

"It's in this guy's profile," she explained, showing the screen with the newly-caught Bulbasaur. "If you tap on the name right there - yeah, that one - that currently says 'Bulbasaur', then you can change it." Hazel handed him her phone. "Go on," she encouraged. "Name the guy."

Jack held her phone delicately in his hands, eyes fixated on the screen. At least, he slowly tapped the name and typed something in. Hazel held her breath to see what he came up with, but didn't dare look until he was done. Jack evaluated what he had typed, then, with a satisfied nod, turned and handed her the phone back.

She snorted and began laughing when she saw that ' _Bulbasaur_ ' had been turned into ' _Kale_ '. While she could admit that Bulbasaur did look vaguely like a leafy green, she wouldn't consider naming one after the vegetable - which was, perhaps, what made the name so good. Or, maybe her sense of humor was just lackluster. 

"Thank you so much, Jack," Hazel smiled wide, pressing the star in the corner to add the Bulbasaur to her favorite Pokemon list. "I love the name." She linked her left arm with his, exiting the profile of the Pokemon and returning her phone to her side. "Now, to the cupcake place?"

"Anytime," Jack adjusted their linked arms so they rested a bit more comfortably. "And absolutely." His eyes gleamed in the light, making Hazel feel light like something - light like she was one of the decorative ghosts hung in the windows of the shops they passed. Light like the nephilim beside her was.

 _His eyes_ , she pondered. They were wonderful, and the most uniquely-presented eyes she had ever seen. In ordinary lighting, they looked brown, dark, hidden away. However, in the brightest of lights, it was revealed that his eyes were actually a very bright blue - sky blue. Ice blue. Azure blue. Cerulean, teal, sapphire blue. 

And then his powers would reveal another color hidden in the depths - brilliant, breathtaking gold, only shown when his powers were being used. She had only witnessed his golden eyes once, when he has used his powers to levitate some blankets over to the two of them during a movie night. She had glanced up to him, awe flooding through her at the sight of gold radiating through his irises - before blankets covered them both and the glow faded in the distraction of the tv. 

Hazel almost wished she could see the gold more. Such beautiful gold.

They arrived at the cupcake store, finally - "Cupcake Station is the name!" Hazel exclaimed. "I totally knew that!" - and entered quietly. The high ceiling had potential to echo, and Hazel didn't want to be too much of a disturbance to the clerk. She turned to see who was at the register, and broke out in a smile when she saw who she dubbed 'the cool person in the cupcake place'. Said person was someone who had stood out due to her purple-blonde-dyed hairstyle and Killstar-brand clothing. Of _course_ Hazel was going to remember her. 

"Hello," she greeted, overjoyed at seeing a certified Cool Person in front of her. "I'm back again."

"Nice to see you again," the clerk smiled. 

Hazel skimmed the cupcakes on display in the glass counter. "Any new or recommended flavors?" She asked. "My friend here-" she gestured at Jack, who waved his free arm in greeting. "-hasn't been here before."

The clerk approached the display and looked at the names. "We have a few new fall flavors," she confirmed. "One of our most popular this time of year is pumpkin spice. Then there's caramel-coconut-pumpkin, which is my favorite, and pumpkin pie." She pointed to each of the flavors as she said the names. "It's really all a spin on pumpkin."

"You said you'd never had pumpkin spice," Jack muttered in her ear. Hazel had to admit - she was intrigued. The cupcakes were amazingly good here - she would most certainly like it. There really was no downside to buying it. 

"Do you want to try that one?" She asked Jack quietly, narrowing her eyes, then removing a piece of grass from his hair where it must have floated in. She discarded the grass in a trashcan conveniently located near her feet. 

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind. It's popular for a reason, right?" He looked at the prices. "Let's get one of the big ones. Two tiny ones is a lot more than one big one."

"Agreed," Hazel said, already fumbling with her wallet. The two quickly ordered, bid the clerk goodbye, then left the shop with one massive cupcake in a plastic container. 

They separated their arms to settle down on a bench in front of the shop, overlooking the park in the center of Plymouth. True to Hazel's words, skeletons were lined up in rows on display for the townsfolk. She spotted a skeleton dressed up suspiciously like Mr. Krabs and pointed it out to Jack. While she'd never seen an episode of Spongebob, she knew that Jack sure had. Sure enough, he laughed, and the two spent some time pointing out different skeletons to each other. 

Eventually, they decided to open their cupcake. Hazel fumbled with the plastic container at first, but eventually opened it. She procured a plastic knife from her purse and attempted to cut the thing down the middle. It ended up slightly lopsided, but neither party was too alarmed. Jack took the half closest to him and Hazel took the remaining piece, tucking the knife into a napkin.

Jack studied his piece of cupcake, holding the bottom on the palm of one hand and using the fingers of his other hand to support the rest, the heavy frosting weighing the delicate structure down. Tentatively, he took a small bite. His eyes widened, and he took a bigger bite, this time with gusto. Hazel smiled, cheeks flushed (from the autumn wind, she hopes), and leans down to try her own bite.

Flavors explode in her mouth. The slightly-sweet taste of pumpkin combined with the powerful pinches of nutmeg, allspide, ginger, and cinnamon enchanted her tongue and she swallowed the bite, enriched. "Wow," she marveled at the taste, Jack in a similar trance beside her.

"Is the latte version like this?" Jack asked, licking some frosting from his fingertip. 

"Not at all," Hazel affirmed. 

They sat in silence, devouring their respective cupcakes, then sat back and enjoyed the breeze. The chatter from passing townsfolk was relaxing in it's own right, and their hands ended up clasped together again around the time where they got up to look at the skeletons. Some more amusing ones were ones dressed in Halloween costumes, which reminded Hazel...

"Are you doing anything for Halloween?" She turned to ask Jack, doing her best not to squeeze his hand in the process. Keeping it casual, y'know?

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't have any plans." He swallowed and moved his gaze shyly from a skeleton to meet Hazel's eyes. "Did you have something in mind?"

Hazel allowed herself to feel hopeful. "Yeah, I thought of something," she nodded. "Want to do a movie night? Halloween classics, maybe?"

A smile found it's way onto Jack's lips. "That sounds like fun," he said, then squeezed her hand with his own.

High on nerves and low on restraint, Hazel squeezed back, a short pressure, that allowed Jack to feel her happiness all the same.


End file.
